Knuckles the Echidna
,,Jetzt beginnt ein fairer Kampf!´´ 'Knuckles zu den Twilight-Piraten' '''Knuckles the Echidna '''ist der Hüter des Master Emeralds und ein Nachkomme von Pachacamac und Tikal. Er kämpft auch manchmal im Knuckles-Clan. Außerdem ist er Anführer der Chaotix. Biografie Staffel 1 Ausgabe 2: Das Schicksal Knuckles wird zufälligerweise in die Vergangenheit geschickt, wo er später von zwei Knuckles-Clan Kriegern gefunden und zu Pachacamac geführt wird. Dieser befiehlt ihm im Dorf zu bleiben. Später wird er von Tikal in ihrer Vision als ,,roter Stein´´ erwähnt. Ausgabe 3: Ein Licht erscheint Knuckles wird bei einem Spaziergang von Nestor überrascht, der sich vor dem Nocturnus-Clan versteckt. Sie werden später von dem Beta-Trupp entdeckt und nach einem harten Kampf scheinen er und Nestor zu verlieren. Doch dann erscheint ein Gelbes Licht, das Charyb einen Arm abreißt. Daraufhin verschwindet der Beta-Trupp und der gelbe Echidna verschwindet. Später bringt er den verletzten Nestor zum Knuckles-Clan. Ausgabe 4: Klarheit im Ungewiss Knuckles bringt den verletzten Nestor ins Lager, doch Pachacamac ist garnicht begeistert. Danach erzählt Knuckles über den Kampf gegen den Beta-Trupp und das Erscheinen Gaias. Pachacamac bot Knuckles eine Belohnung an, dieser wollte, das Nestor von einem Arzt versorgt werden soll. Später ging Knuckles frische Luft schnappen aber Gaia erschien vor ihm und dachte, er wäre Scare. Es kommt zu einem Kampf zwischen den beiden, weil Knuckles von Gaia ihren Light Emerald gefordert hatte (er dachte es war ein Chaos Emerald), doch Gaia gewinnt und stellt sich vor. Danach verschwindet sie, und Knuckles fragte sich, was das war. Ausgabe 5: Der wirkliche Plan Knuckles findet nach harter Suche den Master Emerald, der ihm aber zuerst den Nocturnus-Clan und danach Gaia zeigt. Er erkennt die Gefahr und rennt zum Lager zurück. Ausgabe 6: Die Verräterin Knuckles erzählt im Lager seine Vermutungen. Als schon Apollo drängt, mitzukommen, deutet Knuckles an, das sie zuerst einen Plan brauchen. Später ermahnt Knuckles Striker, als er von Apollo genervt ist, doch Nestor beendet den Streit. Knuckles bemerkt, das etwas auf sie zukommt. Ausgabe 7: Die Reise ins Dunkel Knuckles fordert vom Alpha-Trupp, das er Shade in Ruhe lässt. Später wirft Shade mitten im Kampf ihm ihr Transportband zu, damit sich er und der Rest rettet. Als Shade in den Boden gerammt wird, teleportiert er sich mit dem Team ins Lager. Dort erklärt er Pachacamac das Geschehen. Ausgabe 8: Ein seltsamer Weise Knuckles landet in der Kron-Kolonie auf seinen Schädel. Er wird mit dem gesamten Team von zwei Kron-Kriegern gepackt und zu Meister Krag gebracht. Dort sagt er, das sie nur auf der Durchreise seien. Später hört er Krynsar und folgt seiner Stimme. Krynsar sagt Knuckles, das er der Anführer des Teams sein sollte - der prophezeite rote Stein. Ausgabe 9: Eine neue Hoffnung Knuckles redet mit Nestor im Schiff über Krynsar. als das Schiff angegriffen wird, fragt Knuckles, was los sei. Ausgabe 10: In den Fängen der Twilight-Piraten Knuckles kämpft zusammen mit Nestor gegen die Piraten. Als Nestor von einem Piraten K.O geschlagen wird, schlägt Blackhawk Knuckles K.O. Später erwacht er zusammen mit den anderen an einen Mastbaum gefesselt. Als Shade von den Piraten auf die Planke gebracht wird, sagt Knuckles Nestor, das sie einen Plan brauchen. Er ruft Striker zu, das er sich und das Team mit seinem Speer befreien soll. Ausgabe 11: Flucht vom Piratenschiff Knuckles wundert sich darüber, das Nestor breakdancen kann. Als Blackhawk alle lähmt, befreit sich Knuckles mit Chaos Control und stößt Blackhawk vom Schiff; dieser hält sich jedoch am Rand fest. Zuerst Shade, dann Krynsar hindern Knuckles daran, Blackhawk zu töten. Knuckles versucht ihn zu retten, doch vergeblich. Er ist bestürzt, wird jedoch von Nestor getröstet. Ausgabe 12: Scares Transformation Knuckles beleidigt die Präfekte und Noctur, worauf hin Nestor ihn für seinen Spruch lobt. Er will sich Scare widersetzen, was allerdings zwecklos ist. In Ix´ Zitadelle spricht er mit Gaia. Ausgabe 13: Showdown in der Nocturne Knuckles wird von Light Gaia in Chaos Knuckles (erfahre mehr in diesem Artikel) verwandelt. Staffel 2 Ausgabe 14: Invasion der Dark Legion Er will nicht, das Ray auf dem Master Emerald spielt. Später fragt er Julie-Su, wo sie war. Als die Flame Legion angreift, kämpft er zusammen mit Mighty. Er ist geschockt, als er erfährt, das JS entführt worden ist. Ausgabe 15: Frostige Gezeiten Er geht, nachdem Harry sagte, das Julie-Su in Downunda ist. Er trifft auf die Downunda Freedom Fighters, wo er am Lagerfeuer über das Geschehen erzählt. Er kämpft gegen die Frost Legion mit. Ausgabe 16: Unerwartetes Wiedersehen Knuckles dringt zusammen mit den Downunda Freedom Fighters in die Dark Legion-Basis vor. Als er in die Kammer eindringt wo Julie-Su gefangen ist, muss er sich gegen Metal Knuckles wehren, der aber kurz darauf von Barby abgeschaltet wird und Julie-Su damit befreit. Als Lien-Da die Wachen der Dark Legion ruft, fällt Knuckles nichts ein, doch Gaia kommt ihnen zur Hilfe. JS wollte eine Erklärung haben, die Knuckles aber auf später verschiebt. Ausgabe 17: Heiße Luft Knuckles erzählt JS von seiner Reise, diese wird sauer und läuft weg. Später kommt Gaia und versucht ihn zu beruhigen, aber JS verpasst ihr einen Kopfschuss und sie löst sich auf. Knuckles fragt sie, was mit ihr los sei. Ausgabe 19: Geheimnisvolle Schatten Er wird von den Hurricane Arrows angegriffen, erpresst und entführt. In ihrem Versteck wollte ihn zunächst Siron, dann Dr.Rock zur Rede stellen. Als Sora vorhatte, Knuckles zu foltern, kam ein geheimnisvoller Jemand... Ausgabe 20: Ein cooles Geschwisterteam Er wird von Jay und May gerettet. Später fällt er vom Baumhaus und muss gegen die robotisierte Julie-Su kämpfen... Crossover Warrior Cats-Crossover Teil 2: Die Katzen in Not Er erwischt eine DonnerClan-Patroullie dabei, wie sie am Master Emerald herumschnüffeln. Brombeerkralle fragt ihn, ob er etwas über einen grauen Stein weiß, Knuckles stimmt zu, worauf er zu Feuerstern geführt wird. Warrior Cats-Crossover Teil 3: Die Rückkehr der Katzen Er will die Katzen davon abhalten, Eggman anzugreifen. Später verwandelt er sich in Chaos Knuckles. Persönlichkeit Knuckles ist stur und sehr naiv, aber vor bedeutsamen Personen hat er Respekt. Ihm ist der Master Emerald das Wichtigste, aber auch für seinen Clan (wenn dieser in seiner Zeit existieren würde, wär er ein Mitglied) wird er stehen. Beziehungen zu anderen Charakteren Pachacamac Zu Pachacamac zeigt er großen Respekt. Knuckles-Clan Er zeigt großen Respekt zu seinem Clan und fühlt sich nach einiger Zeit in ihm wohl. Nestor der Weise Er hat Nestor beschützen wollen und bringt ihn später zum Knuckles-Clan. Beta-Trupp Der Beta-Trupp hat versucht ihn zu töten; er hasst ihn. Gaia Vor Gaia hat er großen Respekt, weil sie ihn und Nestor gerettet hat. Er zweifelt etwas an ihr, da er denkt, das sie einen Chaos Emerald gestohlen hat. Striker Er ist Knuckles´ Rivale, doch sie können auch zusammenarbeiten. Julie-Su Er mag sie und ist auch ein bisschen in sie verliebt, daher nagen an ihm Schuldgefühle, da er auch Gefühle für Gaia zeigt. Hurricane Arrows Er hält sie für Psychos und geht ihnen lieber aus dem Weg. Fähigkeiten Er ist körperlich stärker als einige der besten Knuckles-Clan Krieger, er greift mit seinen Knöcheln an. Er ist eher der Verteidiger und nicht der Angreifer. Trotz seiner Stärke kann er nicht mit Shade mithalten. Er kann auch den Master Emerald kontrollieren. Galerie Knuckles the Echidna.jpg|Knuckles Gaia.jpg Knuckles 2.png Knuckles with Master Emerald.jpg|Knuckles und der Master Emerald Kategorie:Ameisenigel Kategorie:Knuckles-Clan Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Chaotix